When things always seem to go wrong
by Jedi-And
Summary: at the end of the SSX season, everyone gets fired! Now things have gone down hill and it's up to themselfs to train the SSXers back up to full strength! (Hopefully fic 100!)


When things seem to always go wrong.  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: I own.. Err. I forgot.. What DO I own?  
  
Boris: You own me.  
  
Kaori: (but you don't own me or my friends at the SSX. )  
  
Fisher: What she said but in English.  
  
Jedi: ¬_¬U  
  
Author's note:  
  
I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHA! You thought after the shonky end of Bad Karma (which I have re-written) you thought I'd go away! Well.. Nope! ^_^ Sorry but I'm back!  
  
This fic has no real relation to the other one but is more likely linked to Mr Biggs' 'Next generation fic' as it might feature some of the characters from it.. Anyway! This is the story of the SSX tour after coming back ready for SSX 3. Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter one: They return! But is what shape?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The SSX season ended in spectacular fashion. Everyone was hyped for the next year. The veterans and the newbies alike. It was usual to hear a little bit from the group organiser. And for some of the newer ones it was extra special. It meant they went through a year and survived! This was the time, they where going to find out who will go through till next year.  
  
"Wow, this so cool!" Kaori called, bouncing around a little. She was a fan favourite and would more likely than not make it to next year. The competitors sat down to listen to the head-guy, with the newbies on the left and vets on the right. They didn't quite get what they thought they would...  
  
A young man, around twenty or so walked to the podium; his hair was a slick back brown with a white suit and a black shirt. He smiled and addressed the boarders.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Vets and Newcomers, I thank you for a fantastic year. As you must realise, I am not the head of the SSX league. I am afraid he has become ill as of late and can not address you at this time." A few mumbles filled the crowd.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Oni Sanosuke whispered over to some of the other newbies. She wore her usual tank top and baggy cammo pants, however she also wore a light jacket as well just as an accessory.  
  
"I think he is just about to tell us." A British man, around 27 replied. This was Gage, he was an all right kind of guy, who was much stronger than he looked as he re-did his ponytail.  
  
"I am the man who is now in charge of you all. You are also here to find out who will be going through to the next round." The hall fell completely silent as everyone waited with baited breath. Bets had gone around the Vets about the newbies and who would go through, and vice versa. "I am happy to announce that..." Pure hesitation. "That none of you will be entering next years contest."  
  
"Say WHAT?!" Boris shouted, the large Russian standing up in protest, as did some of the other racers.  
  
"Yo, you can't do this to us man!" Mac shouted, his cousin Marty looking very frustrated but stayed silent. Half the SSX's where obviously agitated. While the other half...  
  
"It must be a joke! Surely!" some called; others had their doubts either way.  
  
"I assure you that this is no joke and that you are all, quite literally, fired from this business from now. You will be compensated and you will be replaced, don't worry. If you would like to pack up your boards and clothing, leave the mobile homes and go please. I would appreciate it if it didn't take more than two hours. Good day." With that the man in white left at high speed so not to get Psymon, Luther, Boris, Gage and any other strong member of the SSX attacking them.  
  
"How could they just. Replace us?" Luther asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Zis was like when we replaced ze other boarders..." JP patted his large friend on the back. It was true, they where being thrown out. As they told them, after two hours people parted who had been living with each other for a year, relationships where broken before they even got off the ground. What a way to end a year...  
  
------One year later----  
  
"Sir, we have a problem of serious proportions." A small weedy man with glasses ran in to a room, files under his arms. He seemed to have a ratty expression with glasses that looked far too large for his face. He slowed in front of a large desk with the brown haired man sat behind it. "Sir, the profit figures for this year!" The ratty man had a voice to match.  
  
"What about them?" The man asked, his expression seeming very course in comparison to what it was a year ago.  
  
"It's fallen by over 50 percent since last year alone!"  
  
"What?!" The man placed down his newly lit cigar and read over the figures, the look on his face becoming more and more sour. "Why is this?!" He bellowed, obviously outraged.  
  
"Well sir, we seemed to have lost quite a few viewers because not only have we lost a lot of US and Canadian fans, but we have also lost out of the profits from Japan, Germany, France, the UK, we've even lost out on profit from Russia!" The ratty man wined, showing him more and more figures.  
  
"Why has this happened?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the table to raise him from his seat.  
  
"Well as we can tell from this graph, it all started when the old riders left..." The weedy man said, showing him the last graph he had. "What should we do?"  
  
"Simple my small minded companion..." He said, moving to the window. "We will get the SSX Veterans back. Get them personally, I have a proposition for them." There was a pause for a minuet when the ratty man realised whom he meant.  
  
"Me sir?"  
  
"Yes you." The head of the SSX replied, in a quite deadpan tone of voice.  
  
"Ah... I'll go pack..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A few days later the man arrived in Tokyo and set about the task of finding several of the competitors. The first one wasn't too hard to find because of the fact he stood so much higher and looked a lot different to every other person in Japan... the simple reason being was he was Russian and carrying a lump of metal. Following the huge form he managed to get to a small Japanese blacksmith. The ratty man followed him in to the store where there where lots of blades, either for tools or kitchens. He lost sight of Boris, how he didn't know but he did after he looked at some of the stores.  
  
"Konichi-wa, May I help you?" A middle aged Japanese man asked in a thick accent. He had a rolled up piece of cloth wrapped around him head, his black balding hair poking out here and there.  
  
"I am looking for Axeofk-san." He asked, moping his brow slightly.  
  
"Ah, one moment please." He went out back, with the ratty-faced man following to see the muscular and huge back of Boris, his shirt removed, making a small knife. His large and powerful shoulder blades moved slightly, the scars changing shape now and again with the movement. His large biceps bulged slightly as he raised the hammer to bring it down on the knife. "All the modern methods and you still use the old hammer and anvil." The Japanese man said, chuckling. Boris gave off a laugh as he hit the knife one more time.  
  
"You say that now, but I make good blades, some of the best." Boris replied. "Like this one... This will be a good knife Saka-san." Boris said happily as he turned around, though his good mood seemed to falter when he saw the ratty faced man. The muscles in his powerful pecks and his washboard-like six-pack tensed visibly at the sight of the ratty man. "Dophus!" Boris shouted, slamming the half finished knife down and marching towards him. "How dare you show your face to me!" Boris roared as he picked up a random tool and threw it at the man. Fortunately for him, the older blacksmith caught it in mid flight with his obviously strong hand, double lucky as it was a lump hammer that was flying towards him.  
  
"Boris-san!" He shouted as the tall Russian turned away, in pure anger.  
  
"I am sorry master." Boris replied quietly, shaking his head.  
  
"Go take a brake, and clear your mind. Remember, a clear mind, means a fresh start, perhaps you can see Kaori-san." Mr Saka said in a calm voice, trying to calm the monster of a Russian down. Boris nodded lightly and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried the sweat on his forehead and grabbed his shirt and left.  
  
"It's good to know he is in good shape." Mr Dophus said, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Why did you come here if he becomes enraged at your very sight?" Mr Saka asked, turning to him. Dophus wiped his brow with a handkerchief and started to explain what had happened to the middle aged Japanese man. "There might be one problem, Kaori is... err..." He hesitated trying to think. "Slightly different..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Arigato!" A young Japanese woman said, bowing slightly at a customer of the Anime store. This young lady wasn't the typical Japanese woman, for a start her hair was a brown and not the token black that most would expect, which was done up in high pigtails, and secondly her build was less than athletic or petite. Her stomach was quite large and pudgy, with full cheeks and chunky thighs. She quickly grabbed some Japanese chocolate and bit off a large chunk of it to sate her appetite till lunchtime, her green polo neck jumper stretched to braking point. Unfortunately for her, this was only a part time job and what time she wasn't working or doing homework, she would be eating. This wasn't good for her really, going from what she was to what she is now.  
  
"(Excuse me, but do you have any gunsmith cats? )" A young English man asked, as he looked around with his Chinese and American friends.  
  
"(Yes, they are over there in the corner, under S for Sonoda. )"  
  
"Arigato." The English blonde replied walking away.  
  
"Was that Kaori Nishidaki?" His American friend asked, looking over a Kiki's magical deliver service DVD.  
  
"I think so." The Englishman replied, in a hushed tone. "But I thought she was a lot thinner on TV." The young woman didn't hear this, even if it was the truth. This was the new body of Kaori, once an a prized fan-girl and the most desirable objects for fan boys all around the country, now a part time student and champion at the pig-out. Ever since she was fired from the SSX, Kaori has had nothing to do. Unable to get in to other leagues at snowboarding for being too good and with the Olympics so far away she did the unthinkable and lost interest and became depressed, eating to try and quell her depression. This kind of worked as she started to learn how to cook to quench her newfound hunger and she became bigger and bigger, going from a thin 100lbs to a much larger weight, probably over 240lbs but no one really knows. And since she wasn't exercising she wasn't losing weight either. She placed her index finger in her fuller lips and took off the remaining chocolate from them before rubbing her stomach, slightly sated for now.  
  
"Kaori?" Boris walked in to the store, his shirt buttoned nearly all the way up except for the last two buttons.  
  
"Hi Boris-kun!" Kaori laughed, walking over to him, obviously too heavy to bounce now.  
  
"Kaori, I have some news..." He started slowly; speaking in a soft tone that no one would have ever thought was his as his usual tone was one of a harsh, joyful Russian. "May we speak in private?" He asked, gesturing to the back of the store in the back room. She nodded and asked for her friend to mind the till as they went back there,  
  
"(It gets smaller and smaller this gap all the time.)" Kaori said to herself as she squeezed through a figure counter, which was a glass cabinet with busts of Manga figures in, and a shelf with American and English comics on. Wiggling a little she got through. Boris managed to walk through sideways which was fine for him because he was tall and his legs could go past the counter with relative easy, but seeing as Kaori was only a mere five foot flat, her stomach lined up between the shelves quite easily. They managed, with much weaving and diving between stocked items they sat down. "You want to talk to me Boris-kun?"  
  
"Yes Kaori..." Boris explained what had happened at the blacksmiths and explained that he saw one of the men responsible for getting them fired.  
  
"Oh my... What does he want?" Kaori asked, obviously distressed, trying to pull down her jumper to almost hide her extra weight sub-consciously.  
  
"I'm not sure, probably to get the rights to our old uber tricks..." Boris said. If that was the case we was never going to give up the Punch-Bag Air, nor was Kaori going to give up the Pirouette grind, though if she could do it now was a question and a half as it required precise balance and timing.  
  
"Kaori-san?" A young Japanese girl poked her head around the corner,  
  
"Hai?" She asked, holding back how distressed she was feeling.  
  
"(There is a man who wants to speak to you...)" She replied, putting a black strand of hair behind her hair.  
  
"(Is he a ratty faced man?) " The larger Japanese woman asked. "(With large glasses and greasy hair? )"  
  
"Hai." She replied, diving away again to the call of a customer. Kaori's eyes went wide as she looked down at herself. The last time he saw her was when she was thin, now bulging like this...  
  
"Will you be okay?" Boris asked, standing up, offering his hand to help her up. Thoughts rushed through her head. Finally to know why this all happened. She nodded and stood up, taking his hand to help her. Boris and her walked out, Boris first and Mr Dophus, whose face was of pure shock, was met with two faces of pure anger and ice like coldness from both of the Ex-SSX stars.  
  
"What you want with us?" Kaori asked, placing her hands on her hips. It took a moment for her question to sink in but mister Dophus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her again, pushing the glasses up his nose again.  
  
"Oh yes, the boss from the SSX wants to see you." He said, a ratty like smile coming over him as he leered at Kaori. Obviously a little disturbed she shivered a little and Boris jumped in verbally.  
  
"Why, may I ask, is this?" He stepped forward a little, to make his imposing presence more noticeable.  
  
"He has a proposition for you all, meet him at his office at Big Mountain in Canada." He paused and looked back at Kaori, "Though I don't think he'll want such a. round woman." He laughed a wheezy laugh, and before he knew anything all went black.  
  
Waking up hurt like anything, and he couldn't see out of one eye. He saw the young woman who sent for Kaori in the first place. "What happened? Ow... Why can't I see out of my eye?"  
  
"Simple, Boris-san hit you." She replied, kneeling over him as he sat up.  
  
"With what?! A BRICK?!" He whined, clutching his eye in pain. The young woman just shook her head.  
  
"No, just his fist..." She replied. "What did you say to him?"  
  
"All I said was Kaori was a round woman... But can you blame me?! She was almost bursting out of those jeans of hers and..." The shop assistant kicked him lightly and stormed off. "What did I say?" Some people never learn...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
End of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think? 


End file.
